


your body felt just like a back pack (and i don’t know what they did to your face)

by distortionist



Series: io’s persona brainrot [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, a little bit at least;;, title comes from back pack by ajj!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortionist/pseuds/distortionist
Summary: she began crying into this crook of his neck, and he began crying into her hair.(it always seemed to end like this.)
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki & Suzui Shiho
Series: io’s persona brainrot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	your body felt just like a back pack (and i don’t know what they did to your face)

**Author's Note:**

> !! content warnings for relatively vague mentions of abuse, some minor descriptions of wounds, and a passing mention of disordered eating !! 
> 
> AHHH i’m so sorry for not like. actually working on my two ongoing multichap things (one of which has not been updated in. over half a year......) i’ve just been having a rlly tough time lately nd short comfort/vent things are all i’ve rlly been able to write... but. hopefully i’ll get back to working on them soon!!! i promise i haven’t abandoned them entirely
> 
> but. for the time being. here’s a little vent thing ft. mishima and shiho being friends !! plz head the cws and tags!!

they left the gym together after another one of kamoshida’s private training sessions. shiho limped and yuuki held back tears as they walked to the station in silence. when they finally arrived, shiho managed to limp a few steps into the station before collapsing onto the ground with a pained whimper. yuuki yelped in surprise before quickly kneeling down in front of her and helping her sit up against a nearby wall. he shrugged his backpack off and rifled through it until he found the first aid kit he had learned to always keep handy. (he needed to use it far, far more often than he’d like.)

normally, they waited until they had arrived at yuuki’s house to handle the first aid, not wanting to stay near the school any longer than they had to. but shiho’s condition was clearly worse than usual.

yuuki sighed as he began cleaning and covering up the scrapes on shiho’s knees. she winced in pain, but let him continue without a word of protest. when he finished, he left for a moment, and returned with a cold drink from a vending machine.

“i don’t have an ice pack, so...” yuuki handed the drink to shiho, who hesitantly took it and placed it against her bruised and swollen knee.

“thank you.” she smiled at him, but it didn’t reach her eyes. (her eyes had lost their shine a long time ago.)

yuuki took a seat on the floor next to shiho, and after a while of silence, shiho leaned into yuuki’s side, resting her head on his shoulder. he tensed up in surprise for a moment before tentatively moving to wrap his arm around her shoulders. when she didn’t protest, he gently tightened his grip on her, holding her close.

“i’m tired,” shiho mumbled. 

“i know.” (there was an unspoken ‘me too’ in yuuki’s tone.)

the two sat in silence on the floor, watching people pass by as the clung onto each other. there wasn’t much to say. 

“i wanna leave,” shiho eventually said after a long while of quiet. yuuki simply nodded. he grabbed his bag and stood up, holding a hand out for shiho to grab. she tried to pull herself up, but fell back to the floor with a pained yelp. “damnit.”

shiho tried again, this time with more success. however, when she tried to limp forward, she winced in pain.

“i can’t make it home like this,” she mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes. (whether it was from the pain, frustration, or both, yuuki couldn’t quite tell.)

“here, um.” yuuki shrugged his bag off again and dropped it to the ground. “try getting on my back.”

with some difficulty, shiho managed to climb onto yuuki’s back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hooking her legs around his waist for support.

carrying shiho all the way back to his house was far easier than it should have been. yuuki wondered if shiho was eating enough. (and then he realized he didn’t really want to think too hard about it. he knew the answer was probably a negative, and it made him feel sick to ponder about.)

he carried her inside and managed, with some difficulty, to carry her upstairs to his room. he set her down on his bed before taking a seat at his desk chair. 

yuuki’s parents weren’t home to care that he had someone over. (they never were.)

“you should take your binder off,” shiho reminded, and yuuki sighed. his chest hurt, but he wasn’t sure he had the energy left to struggle with taking it off. “come over here, and i’ll help. my arms are fine. it’s just my knee that’s busted.”

yuuki didn’t care that much about shiho seeing him shirtless. despite being out to the entire school, kamoshida still forced him to use the girls changing room. shiho had seen him shirtless every time the girls and boys teams had practice together. (at least the school board was willing to let yuuki be on the boys team despite kamoshida’s protests. it was too bad they didn’t care about kamoshida using them all as his own person punching bags too.)

with a little bit of struggle, they got yuuki’s binder off. he changed into pajamas, having gotten sick of his stuffy school uniform. he offered to let shiho borrow some of his pajamas, but she declined, knowing that she’d have to change back into her uniform anyways to go to the station and get to her own house.

yuuki sat next to her in his bed, his knees drawn to his chest. the tears he’d been holding back for the past hour were finally catching up with him.

“this sucks,” he mumbled, laughing bitterly. shiho stared down at the bedsheets silently. “i wish i could just disappear. i don’t even want to die, i just— i don’t want to be here.”

“i know.” shiho chewed on her fingernail. “but, hey... just gotta make it until graduation, and then it’s all over, yeah?”

(that was simply wishful thinking. graduation was too far away. they wouldn’t last like this until then.)

yuuki glanced over at shiho, opened his mouth to respond, and stopped himself when he noticed a blooming bruise on shiho’s jaw.

“that bastard,” he muttered. “he got you in the face?”

“is it bruising?” was all shiho responded with. when yuuki nodded, she sighed. “oh. i guess i’ll have to buy more makeup then.”

“i’m sorry.” (yuuki didn’t know why he was the one apologizing.)

shiho didn’t respond. she looked tired. (perhaps she was too tired to bother coming up with a response at this point.) she rested her head on yuuki’s shoulder again, and he wrapped his arm around her again. she began crying into this crook of his neck, and he began crying into her hair.

(it always seemed to end like this.)

yuuki wondered when this would finally stop. he wondered what things would be like when this was finally over. 

(they didn’t deserve this.)


End file.
